


How to Meet the Love of Your Life in Five Easy Steps

by starchaser22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Damijon - Freeform, Five Steps, M/M, Super Sons - Freeform, alternate first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: Damian Wayne has gone through a lot in his life. Sometimes, he can't help but feel like all his trials are leading him somewhere.





	How to Meet the Love of Your Life in Five Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> have i ever mentioned that i love super sons? because i do
> 
> this was originally called "How to meet your soulmate in five easy steps" but i thought that would be confusing especially since ive written a lot of soulmate aus
> 
> also, if you didn't pay attention to the tags, this includes alternate first meetings, because i do what i want

_Step One:_

_Train from birth to battle your mother in combat. Once you reach your tenth birthday, beat her and be granted the opportunity to meet your father._

Damian will never forget the sight of his own  familial blood behind the tip of his sword. Normally, when he held a weapon pointed at someone's throat, he would see fear or, rarely, anger, but in this case, his Mother appeared proud.

Talia al Ghul was on her knees, looking up at her son. A smile curled upon her lips, sinister at best. When she spoke, it was like a snake curling it's way back around Damian's blade, making him lower it back to his side, "You are ready."

Damian slowly slid the sword back into the hilt by his side, the metals clinging against each other. "Lead me to him."

 

_Step Two:_

_Meet said father._

“Hmph,” Damian remarked, nose upturned and lips curved downwards. “I thought you would be taller.”

Bruce Wayne stared at the child before him. He looked to be around ten years old, maybe even younger. He wore dark robes and a scarf that shrouded the lower part of his face.

"Mother told me stories of you, but I never thought the real thing would be so...  _disappointing."_ He said the word as if it left a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Who is your mother?" Even with his hands held up, all but tied back, that didn't mean he couldn't prod for information. He couldn't imagine the monster who had trained such a young child with murderous intentions. 

“I believe you will refer to her as the Daughter to the Demon.”

Bruce inwardly groaned. Of course this was Talia’s kid. “Why did Talia want you to meet me.”

The boy rounded on him, eyes far sharper and more dangerous than before. When he spoke, his words spit fire and malice, but they weren’t directed at Bruce. “Mother did not wish for me to do any such thing. She granted me the opportunity where, if I bested her in combat, I would be able to meet my blood Father. Needless to say, I prevailed.”

Bruce’s brain halted. He didn’t want to believe it, but there was something about the way this child carried himself that seemed a little familiar, and not just from Talia. “And you’re just gonna take her word for it?” He needed a way to get out of this; to find a way to test their DNA and find out how much of this story was true.

The boy clicked his tongue and looked away. “Mother may be many things, but she does not lie.”

Well, Bruce could think of a couple _dozen_ times when Talia had lied to him. Regardless of what this boy may say, he wasn’t just going to take their word for it.

 

_Step Three:_

_Meet your father’s family. Assert your dominance._

"Another kid?" Jason was lounging on the couch, legs splayed in front of him and his phone in hand. He didn't move, no signs of surprise at the tiny child that Bruce dragged through the Batcave by the hood.

Tim groaned from next to him. He'd been sitting with his laptop, probably working on something far more complicated than any average person could understand.

The kid nodded at them. "Jason Todd, Timothy Drake."

Jason's jaw dropped. "How does he know who we are?"

Bruce grunted. "Claims he's related."

"But he's not, right?" Jason sat up, indignant. "Because I'm supposed to be dead, so how would he know who I am?"

Bruce just grunted again, making sure the kid's cuffs were secure before releasing his arms.

Tim, in the midst of all this, was relatively calm. The only thing that had changed was his attention, which had redirected from the computer to the child in front of him. "Who's he related to?"

"Come on, Timmy, who do you  _think_ he's related to?"

Tim sighed and looked back at his computer. "Just making sure."

Bruce grunted again, comparing a strand of hair in some DNA tests. “Someone may want to call Dick and Alfred down.”

Jason sighed, reaching for his phone again to send his older brother a quick text: “Bruce brought home another kid. And bring Alfred with you.”

All Jason got back was a smiley face. Of course Dick would be excited about this. 

 

_Step Four:_

_Meet your father’s (lesser) coworker and his equally irritating spawn._

 

“Robin,” Batman grumbled, his voice adapting the lower octave that it always did in the field. "This is Superman."

Damian upturned his nose. Of course he knew who Superman was, did his father expect him to me so foolish? He scoffed at the man in front of him; he looked so out-of-place on the harsh monotone skyline that was Gotham. The bright smile above the yellow and red "S" didn't belong here. It made Damian far more uncomfortable than it should have. "Of course I know who the alien is."

" _Robin."_ Batman's voice sounded far grittier than usual. Of course Damian knew of Father's relationship with the alien. He thought it was dangerous and unnecessary, but no one bothered to listen to  _him._

Then Damian's eyes fell on the younger boy. Taller, but younger. He also wore the hopeful shield, but not on a proud and muscular chest. On this boy, the symbol was a familial mark, a part of him. He didn't diminish it, but he didn't show it off either. It was just part of his jacket, sewed into the fabric that hung loosely from his shoulders. It was clear that this boy didn't feel like he belonged. While Damian, outwardly, agreed, he couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

Superman's all-too-bright grin caught his attention. "Nice to meet you, Robin. This is my son, Superboy."

Damian nodded curtly. He actually would rather enjoy getting to know Superboy, but no one else needed to know that. If he showed that, he showed weakness, an exposure. This alien and his son were an unknown; Damian could not trust them, no matter how enticing the young boy seemed to be.

Then Superboy's eyes widened, a huge smile growing on his face, bounced around excitedly. "Robin! That's so cool! I wish I could be a Robin, but there are no Superpowers, right? I could always just not use them, but that's hard! It might be easier here since there's less sun. Gotham is all dark and gloomy. Does that storm cloud ever go away? Because my power's are fueled by the sun, and this isn't anything like Hamilton-"

Damian takes it all back.

 

_Step Five:_

_Accidentally fall in love._

Damian remembers the exact moment that he realized what had happened.

They'd been partners for about three years now and had fallen into a routine. Patrol three nights a week together, training on weekends and after school. It was... kind of great. Not just for the extra training and improvement that Jon has so obviously made, but for the time that they'd spent together.

Jon was sitting on the edge of a Gotham rooftop, legs dangling off and swinging back and forth. The sun was setting behind him, an orange outline around Jon’s silhouette that formed an eerie glow. Damian couldn't help but compare it to an angel's halo. Match it with the soft features of his face; the wind blowing his hair, his cape, and that shield he had grown into, and Damian thought that it may have been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

_Bonus:_

"Come on, Damian! I thought you wanted to get there  _early!"_

Jon Kent called up the stairs of Wayne Manor. It had been several years - almost six - and the two of them were finally moving out. Together. To live together. Because that's what boyfriends do. Even though they've been together for almost four years, Jon still couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Right now, though? Damian couldn't seem to part with his room. Jon sighed and ran up the stairs, two at a time. He stopped just outside Damian's door. It was cracked open just a bit, but he still knocked lightly on the side panel. Damian startled and turned around.

"You okay?" Jon asked, voice quieter and softer than before.

Damian smiled at him, and Jon's heart did flips in his chest. "Yeah. Guess it's just weird."

"You can always come back. I mean, you see how often Dick and Tim always come back, and they moved out years ago."

Jon took the few steps to close the distance between them, standing beside his boyfriend. He was still taller - even after all this time - by just a few inches, but Damian doesn't seem to mind too much anymore. It was the perfect height to lean a head on his shoulder, which he did surprisingly often. 

Jon reached around and pulled the man closer. "You know, I never thought the infamous Damian Wayne would be such a cuddler." 

"Shut up." The voice was muffled against Jon's chest, but he could tell Damian didn't really mean it. He could feel the smile curve up against his shirt and skin.

A few moments passed in silence. Jon's beating heart slowed from the rapid pace it had been prior. Together, they looked around the room, at all the time they'd spent here and the memories that had passed them by. Jon couldn't help but feel nostalgic about it all, but excited nonetheless. Leaving this behind may be sad, but they were about the start a new life together.

"Ready?" Jon asked, carding his fingers through Damian's hair one last time before pulling away. Damian looked up at him - their eyes locked - before leaning forward with a quick peck on the lips.

"With you? Always."

**Author's Note:**

> this started out with some real good potential and im not sure if im happy with it or not. will probably edit the ending later on.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
